DragonVale Wiki
DragonVale is a simulation video game created by Backflip Studios for the iOS platform. It can be downloaded for free from the Apple App Store and played on the iPod Touch, iPhone and iPad. It was released in September 2011 and uses the freemium business model. Although the game is free to play, players can use their iTunes account to make in-game purchases of game currency to help speed up the evolution of their dragon park. DragonVale uses Apple, Inc.’s Game Center online multiplayer social gaming network to allow players to add friends, compete for high scores, exchange gem gifts in-game and visit other dragon parks. Players may also choose to connect with Facebook so that friends on Facebook with the DragonVale application will be identified as DragonVale friends. Objectives Players create a dragon theme park similar to a zoo with the objective of attracting virtual park visitors and increasing their level in the game. This is accomplished by breeding, raising and caring for magical dragons and decorating your park by adding walkways, trees, decorations, buildings and dragon habitats. The number of visitors that visit the park and spend their cash is dependent on the type and level of dragons in your park and how well designed it is. The ultimate game challenge is to breed a rare Rainbow Dragon. PLEASE USE THE "FRIENDS" PAGE FOR FINDING GAMECENTER FRIENDS. DO NOT USE THE COMMENTS SECTIONS ON OTHER PAGES! THANK YOU! Dragons Information about Dragons and Links to Each Dragon's Page Market The Market gives access to: * Treasure: where you buy in-app purchase ** Gems, Treats and DragonCash * Eggs: Where you buy Dragons Eggs. * Habitats: Buildings to place on your islands that your Dragons live in. ** Earth, Plant, Fire, Lightning, Cold, Water, Air, Rainbow, Sun and Moon * Decorations: Items to make your island parks beautiful. * Buildings: Statues, shrines and other buildings to help you progress and improved your dragons. ** Treat Farms, Breeding Cave, Colosseum, Element Boosters, Element Shrines, Nursery/Eggs and Dragonsai Gem Tree * Islands: Seven islands (6 normal islands and the Epic Breeding Island) are available in total, though they have to be worked towards. A Epic Breeding Island is also now available for Gems. Islands also come with the following: ** Entrance Portal and Obstacles Polls and Voting Have you reached Level 30 yet? Just started playing! Still in the midway levels. Almost at 20! Nearly, but I have pretty much everything anyway. Yes, but I don't quite have everything. All Dragons, all Decorations, all Shrines, and everything else I could want! Results for previous polls are available at Poll Results. Vote For... * The Coolest Dragon * Your Favourite Element Other * Achievements: GameCenter goals. * Friends: Looking for friends to add? * Breeding / Eggs: In-Depth look at the breeding process for all dragons. * Rainbow Dragon Breeding Success Chart: Everyone wants a Rainbow. * Game Updates: The latest updates. * Strategies: Methods and strategies to achieve goals. * FAQ: Frequently Asked Questions. * Controls: How to navigate and control the game. * GameCenter: Apple's gaming community. * Backflip Studios: Creator of DragonVale. * Dragon sounds: Rawr! * New Admins: The Adminstrators User Information * We now have an admin team consisting of Frogdunker, RaidenRyu, Tatzelwyrm and Nibelilt. If you have concerns or questions please contact one of us via our Talk Pages. * Please use this page to discuss the new temporary design for the Wiki, give feedback on it and add future skin suggestions. * Please post in English only! Any post in a language different than English will be considered for deletion. (Even if your English is not that good, please try to post in English!) * Please comment in the comment sections, do not edit a page to comment on it. * Please do not create new wiki pages to ask a question or discuss something. Try using the Forum. * If you write some type of editorial or opinion on a talk page please sign it by simply adding 4 tildes (~) in a row: ~~~~ , it helps us immensely. * If you revert or edit someone else's work (to the point of it being erased) please stop and ask the user before you do. Exceptions would be blatant spelling or grammar mistakes, resizing photos to fit in a page or adding to the information that's already there. Nobody likes to get their toes stepped on but sometimes a page or article has to go, if this issue arises please contact an admin (above) and we'll settle the argument. * Request Friends on the Friends page only. * Please register, we would like to get to know you and you can't make certain edits unless you do. * Please contribute to any pages added to the Stubs Category. *Recent news regarding the Wiki can be found at the Community Corner. 'Resources' * AlteredFrog's Google Spreadsheet * Earnings Calculator * ArtemisJ's Breeding Blog: Easy Guide and Breeding Results * Personal Breeding Log * Community Based Breeding Database *Nibelilt's DragonVale Guide (Currently incomplete) Category:Homepage Category:Dragonvale Wiki Category:Wikia Category:External Information Category:Blog posts